Trent Hood
This is the cast for Uranimated18's Robin Hood spoof Cast *Robin Hood - Trent (Total Drama) *Little John - DJ (Total Drama) *Maid Marian - Gwen (Total Drama) *Friar Tuck - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Lady Kluck - LeShawna (Total Drama) *Alan-A-Dale - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) *Prince John - Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Sir Hiss - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Pete (Disney) *Trigger and Nutsy - Stan and Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Otto - Quick Draw McGraw *Skippy Rabbit - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Toby Turtle - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Sis Rabbit - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Tagalong Rabbit - Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mother Rabbit - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Sexton Mouse - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Little Sister Mouse - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Tournament Crocodile - Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) *King Richard - Stoick The Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) *Robin Hood as Fortune Teller - Merida (Brave) *Robin Hood as Beggar Man - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Robin Hood as Stork - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Little John as Fortune Teller - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Kronk (The Emporer's New Groove) *Grandma and Grandpa Owl - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Scenes *Part 1. Main Title *Part 2. "Oo-De-Lally"/ Up a Tree *Part 3. Rothbart and Marvin the Matian *Part 4. Fortune Tellers/ Robbing Rothbart *Part 5. Pete Visits Dallben and Quick Draw McGraw *Part 6. Gumball's Birthday/ Trent's Gift to Gumball *Part 7. Gumball Meets Gwen *Part 8. Thought Love *Part 9. Rothbart's Plan *Part 10. The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Part 11. The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Part 12. Trent Gets Seized *Part 13. The Attack *Part 14. "Love"/ "The Phony King of England" *Part 15. Rothbart's Outrage *Part 16. "Not in Nottingham"/ At Dallben's Church *Part 17. Rothbart's Idea About Dallben *Part 18. Testing the Trap Door *Part 19. Jailbreak (Part 1) *Part 20. Jailbreak (Part 2) *Part 21. Trent and Gwen's Wedding/ "Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Part 22. End Credits Movie Used *Robin Hood Clips Used *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama All-Stars *The Swan Princess *Looney Tunes *Duck Dodgers *The Black Cauldron *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *The Amazing World of Gumball *Quick Draw McGraw *Yogi's Ark Lark *Animaniacs *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Alice in Wonderland *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Up *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Brave *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Sword in the Stone *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *Dumbo *House of Mouse Gallery Trent.jpg|Trent as Robin Hood Djj.png|DJ as Little John TDA_DIY_Char_Gwen.png|Gwen as Maid Marian Dallben.jpg|Dallben as Friar Tuck TDA DIY Char Leshawna.png|LeShawna as Lady Kluck three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca as Alan-A-Dale King Rothbart.jpg|Lord Rothbart as Prince John Marvin.jpg|Marvin the Martian as Sir Hiss Pete_TheThreeMusketeers.png|Pete as The Sheriff of Nottingham Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump.jpg|Stan and Heff as Trigger and Nutsy Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Otto Gumball Watterson.png|Gumball Watterson as Skippy Rabbit Darwin.png|Darwin Watterson as Toby Turtle Dot.jpg|Dot Warner as Sis Rabbit Anais-3.png|Anais Watterson as Tagalong Rabbit Nicole Watterson.jpg|Nicole Watterson as Mother Rabbit Bernard.png|Bernard as Sexton Mouse Miss Bianca.png|Miss Bianca as Little Sister Mouse BossWolf2.jpg|Boss Wolf as The Tournament Crocodile Stoick The Vast.png|Stoick the Vast as King Richard Merida_web_small.jpg|Merida as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Robin Hood as a Stork Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Esmeralda as Little John as a Fortune Teller Emperorsnewgroove333.jpg|Kronk as Little John as Sir Reginald Category:Uranimated18 Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movies